walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Colleen Ballinger
Colleen Mae Ballinger ''' (born November 21, 1986), also known as '''Miranda Sings is a YouTube Vlogger, Actress, and Musician. Her personal channel used to be called PsychoSoprano '''however, she decided to change it to Colleen Ballinger''' because she wanted to show respect to people with mental illnesses. On her YouTube channel, Colleen includes sketches, music and updates on her life. The channel also included vlogs, however, in late 2014 she made a separate vlog channel, entitled 'Colleen Vlogs'. Colleen has great celebrity best friends and one of them is Ariana Grande, the famous singer who also starred in Victorious. Colleen herself is an actress and starred in her own Netflix Original TV show Haters Back Off! that she wrote and produced herself with the help of her brother Christopher Ballinger. Her YouTube channel has over 6 million subscribers and over 1 billion video views. YouTube career Colleen Ballinger began her YouTube journey in 2006, where she posted videos of her vocal performances with friends. Though Ballinger's personal channel didn't really take off until her alias (Miranda Sings) gained fame, her channel did begin to get some notice when she gave it more of a comedic feel. When she began to get recognized as "Colleen" instead of just "Miranda", she began to post every Friday to the PsychoSoprano channel. Her videos vary in content, and many of them are collaborations with other people including: her ex-husband JoshuaDTV aka Joshua David Evans, her sister Rachel, and the international pop sensation Ariana Grande. Eventually she began to do a weekly Q&A on her channel, which she calls "Colleen's Corner". As of recently, viewers can submit their own jingle/intro for the beginning of each of her Tuesday Q&A's. More information on Colleen Evan's personal life can be found here: Miranda Sings. On December 25, 2014, Colleen created a second channel called Colleen Vlogs, a channel where Colleen posts her daily vlogs, her daily vlog channel is not as viewed as her Colleen Ballinger videos. Acting Colleen appeared on the Nickelodeon show "Victorious" in 2012. In the episode, "Tori Goes Platinum", Colleen appeared as Miranda Sings, singing "Freak the Freak Out." This short cameo appeared when the character Mason was viewing video submissions, looking for the next person he would turn into a celebrity. Colleen appeared on the "I Love the 2000's" series on VH1 in 2014. Colleen also appeared on The View in January 2015. Colleen appeared on Live with Kelly and Ryan in August 2017. In January of 2016 she announced that Netflix picked up "Haters Back Off" for one season. On December 15th 2016, Colleen announced that "Haters Back Off" was given a second season. On December 30th 2017, Colleen uploaded a video to her main channel in which she talks about the cancellation of the show. On Oct 5th , 2018, Colleen Anounced she would have a cameo, as Miranda Sings in Disney's Wreck It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks The Internet. Personal life On April 5, 2014, Colleen and her fellow YouTuber Joshua David Evans got engaged. On July 2, 2015, they both vlogged her wedding and it can be viewed on their respective YouTube channels. They were married in a quiet ceremony reserved for family. On September 30, 2016, the couple announced that they are getting divorced after a little over a year of marriage. She is engaged to her former "Haters Back Off" co-star Erik Stocklin. On June 29, 2018, they announced their engagement and that they are expecting their first child, a boy. On December 10, 2018, Colleen went into labor and their son, Flynn Timothy Stocklin was born. Category:People Category:Females Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Editors Category:Voice Actresses Category:American people Category:1980s births Category:1986 births Category:Wreck-It Ralph (franchise) Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet